finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lenna Charlotte Tycoon
. Lenna Charlotte Tycoon, also known as Reina, is a playable character in Final Fantasy V. Lenna is the daughter of King Tycoon, and the sister of the long-lost Sarisa. Lenna, though adventurous and brave, is also kind and gentle. She would gladly put herself at risk for the sake of others, and can be impulsive. She especially loves dragons and puts herself in danger twice to save the life of a wind drake while she is a Warrior of Light. Appearance and Personality Lenna is almost the opposite of Faris in temperament: Lenna is Water, Faris is Fire; Lenna is gentle, Faris is brash; Lenna is altruistic, Faris is selfish; Lenna is feminine, Faris is tomboyish; Lenna is a princess, Faris is a pirate. Despite this, they are also similar in some ways. Both are courageous and can act on impulse instead of thinking their actions through beforehand, and they share a similar hair and eye color as well. Lenna and Faris love and protect each other on their quest. Story Lenna's affection and willingness to risk herself for the wind drakes is explained by an incident in her past. When Lenna was a young girl her mother became gravely ill and could only have been cured by the tongue of a wind drake. The only one left was Hiryuu, and both King and Queen Tycoon refused to kill it. Lenna seized a knife and rushed off to cut Hiryuu's tongue, but Jenica stopped her and explained it was not worth killing the dragon to save her mother. Queen Tycoon succumbed to her illness soon afterward. The experience taught Lenna the value of self-sacrifice, as her mother had loved the dragon and accepted death to protect it. Lenna is the first of the new generation of the Warriors of Light. When the wind stops, and her father disappears after traveling to the Wind Shrine, Lenna goes after him. She is waylaid by goblins on the way, but is rescued by a passing wanderer named Bartz and meets an amnesiac named Galuf, who is just as determined as she is to protect the Wind Crystal, and the three team up. The meteor that has crashed nearby blocks the way to the Wind Shrine, so the party has to find an alternative route. They discover a pirate ship that moves without sails and Lenna suggests asking them for a ride, but Bartz disapproves. The trio adopt Galuf's plan to steal it but they are unable to get the ship under their control and are captured by the captain, Faris Scherwiz, and "his" crew. Lenna reveals she is the princess and pleads with the pirates to take them to the Wind Shrine, but Faris laughs and comments how much Tycoon's princess would be worth. When Lenna reveals her pendant Faris has a change of heart and Lenna, Bartz and Galuf are locked up for the night. The trio are released the next day, setting a course for the Wind Shrine--revealing the ship is pulled by a water dragon called Syldra. Upon arriving at the Wind Shrine the party spots the King of Tycoon right before the Crystal shatters. He names Bartz, Lenna, Faris and Galuf the Warriors of Light. Lenna is shocked and dismayed, but there is no time for mourning or searching and she has no other choice but to take up the quest to defeat the evil warlord Exdeath who seeks to destroy the world's Crystals. .]] The party travels to the town of Tule where Lenna enlists the help of Zok, an old friend of hers. She asks for the key to the Torna Canal. Though reluctant, after a discussion with Bartz while everyone else is sleeping, Zok gives in and decides to help them by giving them the key. On the way through Torna Canal the party lose their ship and Syldra in a whirlpool. In need of a new method of transportation the party climbs North Mountain to relocate Hiryuu, Lenna's wind drake. A hunter named Magissa attacks Lenna, but the party fights her off. Lenna walks across the poisonous field, risking her life, to acquire dragon grass for Hiryuu, and collapses. Hiryuu heals her injuries and the party flies off, despite Bartz's protest he is afraid of heights. The party lands at the Castle of Walse, and head to the throne room where Lenna addresses the king, begging him to stop abusing the power of the Water Crystal. He refuses to listen due to how much Walse has prospered thanks to the Crystal. Lenna helps the party on their quest to save the Crystals, but time after time they find they are too late, and the Crystals shatter. Eventually the party spot King Tycoon in the Quicksand Desert. The party heads there to look for him and with the help of Cid and Mid they cross the desert and make their way to the Ruined City. When Faris spots the king she calls him father, leading to an emotional, although brief reunion between her and Lenna as they are officially reunited as sisters. When there is only one Crystal left, the Earth Crystal, the party make their way to the flying ruins where they catch up with King Tycoon. He does not recognize either of his daughters and attacks the party. Galuf's granddaughter, Krile, who has arrived to Bartz's World on a meteorite, arrives on the scene and stops King Tycoon by knocking him out with a spell. This brings back the king's memory and as he regains consciousness, he recognizes his daughters, calling them by name. The happy reunion is cut short when the last Crystal shatters, freeing Exdeath. The king tells his daughters to unite to fight Exdeath and asks Bartz to protect them before sacrificing himself to save the party. Having escaped Exdeath for the time being, Galuf separates from the party and heads back to his own world with Krile to prepare for the upcoming battle against Exdeath. Before the party departs to the next world they can visit the chancellor at Castle Tycoon, and stay the night. Faris will reminisce with Lenna of her time at the castle before she was lost at sea. Lenna tells Faris they should keep the secret that Faris is still alive from the chancellor, fearing he would not let Faris leave the castle again. Utilizing the power of all three meteors, the remaining party travels to Galuf's World, but before they locate Galuf, Bartz, Lenna and Faris are captured by monsters and brought to Exdeath's castle. The party is used as bait to keep Galuf and his troops from entering the castle, but Galuf enters on his own and rescues them. Reunited, the party plans for the battle with Exdeath. Krile's wind drake is ill from helping the party, so to save it the party heads to Drakenvale to acquire dragon grass. The wind drake is reluctant to accept any, however, so Lenna tastes the dragon grass to encourage the Hiryuu to eat, despite dragon grass being poisonous humans. Krile gives Lenna an Elixir to heal her. The party tracks down Exdeath in the Great Forest of Moore where Exdeath attacks them using the power of the Crystals. Krile's attempt to rescue them fails leading Galuf to fight off Exdeath by himself. He falls in combat and transfers his powers on to Krile before dying. The party continues onwards, infiltrating Exdeath's castle and supposedly killing him. After Exdeath shatters the remaining Crystals of the second world, the party blacks out and mysteriously finds themselves back at Castle Tycoon. Faris is welcomed back as Princess Sarisa, and a grand celebration is held to celebrate the heiresses' return. Bartz, Krile, and eventually Faris sneak off--the first two on a suspicion something was wrong, and Faris because she didn't want to be a princess--leaving only Lenna behind when the castle is consumed by the return of the Void. Although the rest of the party believe Lenna dead, she is retrieved by Hiryuu from the Interdimensional Rift, but is possessed by a demon of the Rift named Melusine. Melusine forces Lenna to attack her friends, but the injured Hiryuu knocks her out and forces the hostile spirit to leave her body. After the demon is slain Lenna recovers and rejoins the party. After destroying Neo Exdeath, Lenna and Faris return to Tycoon and rule jointly for a time. Faris grows restless and abandons the throne to rejoin the pirates, and Lenna becomes the Queen of Tycoon despite her younger age. Her direct descendant is Queen Lenna in Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals. Musical Themes Lenna is the only protagonist in Final Fantasy V with an official theme, simply titled "Lenna's Theme" (or "Reina's Theme"), and is mostly played in her flashbacks. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Lenna appears with many cards in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game, as she represents several of the Final Fantasy V jobs. Gallery Etymology "Lenna" is the anglicized form of ''Lena, which is the Russian diminutive form of Yelena, Елена ("Ellen" or "Helen"), as well as an abbreviation of the name Magdalena. "Lena" is a name in Hebrew origin that means "illustrious". Also, Lenna's name in the Final Fantasy Anthology version, Reina, is the Spanish word for "Queen" with an additional meaning of "Peaceful". "Charlotte" is a French name, the feminine equivalent of "Charles", which comes from the german "Karl" and means "strong and virile" or "vigorous". Trivia *Ryukishi07, creator of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, is a self-proclaimed fan of Final Fantasy V. His pen name originated from Lenna — "07" in Japanese can be pronounced as "reinana", and "Ryukishi" means "dragoon". It's also loosely the basis for the Higurashi character, Rena Ryugu. Category:Final Fantasy V Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Legends